Not Quite Christmas Carols Redux III
by jackwabbit
Summary: Another visit to the Advent Prompt Challenge. Twenty-four standalone fics, posted mostly daily in December and finished 12/31/14 this year. Much SG-1 with one Warehouse 13, one Scorpion, and one Iron Man fic. Mostly gen and only a few true holiday fics present. Summaries, titles, warnings, etc for each story/chapter inside.
1. Tissue Alert

**Tissue Alert**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Jack and Cassie friendship.  
Season: Post-series.  
Spoilers: General Series Knowledge. References the movie _Up_.  
Summary: Despite Cassie's age, when she batted her eyelashes just so, Jack was still hopeless.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Tissue._

xxx

He'd only gone because Cassie had begged.

Even though she was well past childhood, she still loved movies like this, and despite her adult age, when she batted her eyelashes just so, he was still hopeless to resist her.

So here he was, watching a movie about a talking dog (that was cute, he had to admit – he'd known some dogs just like that) and a floating house. And in spite of himself, he enjoyed the movie.

Until the end.

And just like that, the big, bad Colonel was glad he'd watched the cartoon.

Even if he did need a tissue.


	2. Just Your Imagination

**Just Your Imagination**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Vignette. Gen. Teal'c focus.  
Season: Early.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Even a big, bad warrior gets scared sometimes, right?  
Word Count: 440.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Fairy Tale._

xxx

Teal'c eyed the strange structure with one raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to wait for daylight to enter the structure," he said.

Jack gave him a look like he was crazy. "What? And miss a nice, warm place to bunk?"

"We do not know if the dwelling is inhabited," argued Teal'c.

"There's no light coming out," said Daniel.

"And I'm not reading any heat signatures," added Sam.

"Still, it is wise to be prudent," said Teal'c. "Perhaps the inhabitants are out."

Jack snorted. "It's also wise to make use of what you're given, T. This place hasn't been used in years – that much is obvious by the state of the place – and it looks like it might rain. Something to be said for not sleeping in a tent tonight, even if the house ain't much to look at."

Teal'c nodded toward Jack. "Very well, O'Neill."

"That's more like it," said Jack, clapping Teal'c on the shoulder. "For a minute there, I thought you were scared of a little old house."

Teal'c shrugged Jack's hand off his shoulder without comment and slowly followed the rest of the group inside the house.

As they spread their blankets on the floor, no imminent dangers seemed apparent.

But SG-1 was still off world, and there were still precautions to take. A watch schedule was still set up.

Teal'c had volunteered for first watch, as per usual.

And as his teammate nodded off, he couldn't help but feel as if the house was closing in on him.

He knew it was his imagination, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone.

He blamed that stupid book Siler had given him for this.

"Classic Earth stories," he'd said. "Everyone knows them," he'd said.

Be that as it may, Teal'c hadn't particularly enjoyed them and when he asked Daniel about them and found out that they were largely read to children, he was both offended and confused. He wondered just what type of culture the humans of Earth had created for themselves.

Apparently, it was one in which children were often eaten, and in which houses in the woods were never what they appeared. Ever.

Teal'c gripped his staff weapon tighter as a few raindrops hit the windows on the tiny house, then relaxed, telling himself he was being silly and acting like a man less than half his age – no, like a frightened child.

He took a deep breath and told himself it was only a house and that it was only rain, then leaned back against the wall to keep his watch.

After all, those were just fairy tales, right?

Right?


	3. Bulldozers

**Bulldozers**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Double drabble. Gen. Jack, Sara, and Charlie.  
Season: Pre-movie/series.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Even a big boy can dream, right?  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Bulldozer._

xxx

Jack leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"That was fun," he said, "but I'm exhausted."

"Tell me about it," answered Sara.

"At least he finally wore himself out, too" said Jack, nodding to his son, sleeping in the armchair across the room.

"Must be nice," murmured Sara, "but us grown-ups aren't done yet."

"We're not?" asked Jack, genuinely confused.

Sara gestured to the mess in the room.

Jack groaned. "Just leave it. We can get it tomorrow."

Suddenly rejuvenated, he waggled his eyebrows at Sara suggestively, hoping to do something other than cleaning.

Sara smacked him on the leg. "Nope. My parents are coming over tonight, remember? Come on. I'll get the broom."

Jack snorted. "Fine," he groused, slowly getting up. "But I think a bulldozer would be more appropriate."

Sara laughed and shoved a trash bag into Jack's hands.

An hour later, the wrapping paper and boxes were bagged up and the toys were put away.

Jack put the broom up and sighed.

They'd cleaned up Christmas for another year.

Charlie woke just in time for a bath and a change of clothes before his grandparents arrived, at which time Jack promptly wished for a bulldozer yet again.


	4. Unfair

**Unfair**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Double drabble. Gen. Humor. Jack, Sam.  
Season: Any.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Sometimes, life just isn't fair, Colonel.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Parity._

xxx

It was bad enough to be in the infirmary.

To have to stay there for a three day quarantine was brutal.

And when you added in that Janet was off this weekend, Jack was miserable.

Sure, Dr. Thornton wasn't bugging him every ten minutes, like Fraiser would have, but that was only because the young, handsome surgeon only had eyes for the patient in the next bed: Carter.

Jack sighed, causing Sam to look up.

"Sir?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Carter?"

"You alright, sir?"

"Fine," said Jack. "Just hungry."

"Me too," said Sam. "But they should bring dinner soon."

As if on cue, an orderly brought in two trays.

Both Jack and Sam dug in, despite the "hospital" food. The turkey sandwiches were decent, actually, thanks to the fact that the SGC infirmary patients were fed by the cafeteria staff, like everyone else.

When Sam finished hers, she reached for the cup of pudding on her tray. As she ate it, she didn't notice that Jack's meal lacked dessert.

Jack, for his part, did notice. He rolled his eyes. Then he shrugged, seeming to accept the fact that he was in for a long weekend.

So much for parity.


	5. Going Backward

**Going Backward**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Double drabble. Gen. Humor. Team.  
Season: Four (set shortly after Upgrades).  
Spoilers: Upgrades – very mild.  
Summary: Darwin said we all evolved from monkeys. If this theory is accurate (and really who am I to say?), does the opposite work, going the other way? If it does I wanna devolve back to monkey. (With my thanks to The Arrogant Worms for this summary and the song from whence it came.)  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Chimpanzee._

xxx

General George Hammond sighed and rubbed his hand across his brow, massaging his temples as he did so.

_How does the same thing happen to the same team twice?_ he thought. _Inside of six months at that?_

He didn't know the answer, but it felt like it was just to torture him.

After all, what other reason could the universe have for turning his flagship team into a gang of juvenile delinquents? Again?

"They look like a bunch of chimpanzees, don't they, sir?" said a scientist on Hammond's right.

George nodded. SG-1 were, in fact, jumping around the room and generally acting like the worst-behaved six-year-olds ever. The worse-behaved six-year-olds ever who were high on cocaine.

It wasn't pretty.

Suddenly, a spitball hit him in the chest, and Hammond looked up to see Daniel Jackson, of all people, cackling madly about it.

Hammond sighed again and looked to the doctors and scientists in the room.

"Find a cure," he commanded. "And make it fast, before someone either kills themselves or gets murdered for their stupidity."

Then he turned to leave, but before going, he addressed the scientist who had spoken.

"And for the record? I'd taken actual chimpanzees any day."


	6. Membership

**Membership**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Team.  
Season: Seven – set just after Fallen.  
Spoilers: Daniel's storyline in seasons 5-7.  
Summary: Daniel's still part of the team, even after everything.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Gang._

xxx

Daniel looked at the patches on his jacket.

"Guess I really am one of you, huh?" he asked.

"Well, you know what they say about gangs," said Jack.

Daniel looked confused.

Jack started to explain, but Teal'c spoke first.

"Once in, never out," intoned the Jaffa, bowing his head toward Daniel.

Jack's eyebrows rose. He was surprised Teal'c knew the saying, but he decided to ask about that later. For now, he just grinned.

"Yeah, that," Jack said.

Daniel nodded, still unsure of his place in what to him was a new world, but finally understanding that he belonged there.


	7. The Ways of the Warriors

**The Ways of the Warriors**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Double drabble. Gen. Humor. Teal'c focus, with some Jack.  
Season: Any.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Different warriors have different ways to unwind.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Bridge._

xxx

"Oh, come on, T," cajoled Jack. "You like football."

"I do," said Teal'c. "Your Vikings are most formidable."

Jack beamed. The team was having a good year for once. He was glad Teal'c noticed.

"So why aren't you coming?"

"I have a previous obligation," answered Teal'c.

Jack snorted. "More important than football?"

"Indeed, O'Neill, for it a contest requiring much skill and strategy."

"And football doesn't?"

"Football is similar in that regard, but I cannot disappoint my teammate."

"Teammate?" mumbled Jack, confused.

Just then, Walter Harriman came around the corner.

"Teal'c, Colonel," he greeted.

Jack nodded. "Sergeant."

Walter nodded back, then looked at Teal'c. "You ready to go?"

"I am," answered Teal'c. "Good day, O'Neill."

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, waving the pair off.

They disappeared quickly, leaving Jack wondering just what was going on.

But there was a game on, so instead of following them, he headed home.

As Jack sat down to watch the Vikings play the Bears a little while later, he shook his head at Teal'c's actions.

Across town, as Walter and Teal'c sat down to their contest, they did the same at the notion of watching football somehow being more stimulating than playing bridge.


	8. Doctor's Orders

**Doctor's Orders**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: All-dialogue drabble. Gen. Sam and Janet friendship.  
Season: Five or Six.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Some weeks, you need all the help you can get.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Bottle._

xxx

"So then Cassie says she has to have the deposit and the permission slip both by Tuesday, but she doesn't know what she did with the slip and can she have the car on Wednesday and frankly that's when I stopped listening. I couldn't take it anymore."

"That's understandable."

"Tell me about it."

"Here. Drink this. It'll help."

"You giving the doctor orders now?"

"Well, I am a doctor."

"Shut up."

"Janet! Slow down!"

"After the week I've had?"

"Good point. Need another?"

"To quote a friend of ours, 'Ya think?'"

"Incoming."

"Thanks. Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring the bottle."


	9. Eruption

**Eruption**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Drabble. Jack and Sam established relationship from an outsider POV.  
Season: Post-series.  
Spoilers: Heroes.  
Summary: Even the dead need entertainment, and Janet Fraiser knows just where to get it.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Volcano._

xxx

I always wanted to go to Hawaii.

I never made it.

Sometimes, that makes me sad. Even here, where I can go where I want and do what I please for the most part, I still wish I'd done more with the people I loved.

But on nights like this, when Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter are having one of their spectacular quarrels, I forget all about the things I didn't do when I was alive.

Instead, I sit back and watch the show, wishing only that I could have some popcorn, and knowing that volcanoes have nothing on this.


	10. Cliches

**Clichés**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Drabble. References Sam/Jack, but nothing overt.  
Season: Ten or so.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Teal'c isn't as clueless as he seems, you know.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Crowd._

xxx

Contrary to popular belief, I am not naive.

And I have lived on Earth for over a decade.

I do understand most social norms.

Not that this is exclusive to the Tau'ri.

No, this is universal, and it doesn't take Daniel Jackson's intellect to understand it.

So I make myself scarce. I purchase a movie ticket, claiming I truly desire to see the film, which is only half true.

But if my lie allows Colonels Carter and O'Neill the afternoon alone, so be it.

Because in this situation, the saying is true.

If two's company, three is indeed a crowd.


	11. Unwilling Accomplice

**Unwilling Accomplice**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Ficlet. Gen. Daniel and Teal'c Friendship. Sequel of sorts to my story, Fanboy.  
Season: Any.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Daniel goes along with things. Again.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Sale_

xxx

I can't believe I got roped into this again.

But here I am, at Super Fun Star Wars Days, or whatever this shindig is called, with Teal'c.

Again.

And it looks like that table of action figures is calling his name.

Great. Just what I needed. I'd almost gotten him out of here, and here he is starting the cycle all over again. But as much as I'd like to get some lunch and sit down for a few minutes, I can't help but grin as Teal'c eyeballs the merchandise.

Be warned, dealer of plastic trinkets. The man can haggle with the best of them. Trust me.

Because I've seen all this before.

And you're about to give new meaning to the term "fire sale," whether you want to or not.


	12. Definition

**Definition**  
Fandom: Scorpion  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Paige POV. Team.  
Season: One. Takes place at the end of "Revenge."  
Spoilers: Revenge.  
Summary: Paige thinks about words and what they mean.  
Note: Written without a prompt this time, because it was the bunny that came hopping along.

xxx

The nurse asks if I'm friend or family, and I nearly say "friend" without thinking.

After all, Sylvester and I aren't related. The word applies.

But that's not right.

It's wrong because this little group has somehow become so much more than that.

And as my mouth opens, I hear Cabe's gruff voice in my head.

I hear the name he so often calls Walter echo in my mind, and I smile.

Sure, "son" doesn't always mean something, but in their case, it means more than either of them can say.

So I give the only answer I can.

"Family."


	13. Quitter's Remorse

**Quitter's Remorse**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Sam POV.  
Season: Any.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: My Sam Carter has a past, and just now, she regrets an old decision.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Lighter._

xxx

I gave up smoking years ago.

That was the right decision, for so many reasons, but right now, I regret it.

Again for so many reasons.

One, on rare occasions, like now, I still just want a cigarette.

Two, tired doesn't even come close to describing my mental state at the moment. I need the nicotine.

And three, this pile of sticks and leaves isn't smoking, either, and I'm cold as hell and lost my pack when I fell and I think even Janet would approve of my lapse.

Because seriously, what I wouldn't give for a lighter right now.


	14. Unjust Reward

**Unjust Reward**  
Fandom: Iron Man  
Rated: PG  
Category: Double drabble. Gen. Pepper POV.  
Summary: Pepper Potts dealing with the train wreck that is Tony – again.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Entrance._

xxx

He's late.

Again.

I'm so not surprised, but I'm still mad. He swore he'd make it to this one. I need him here, dammit.

These guys are expecting him, like now, and I can't stall them much longer.

I start thinking through my usual excuses for rescheduling when suddenly a blaze shoots by the window, and I can't help but sigh.

Right.

Of course he's showing up at the last possible minute. And of course he's in the suit.

Why would he do anything else?

He swaggers in wearing smudged red and gold to applause from the board, and none of them notice me rolling my eyes.

He has them right where he wants them, and it's completely ridiculous. He's getting rewarded for his bad behavior. Again. He's loud, crass, perpetually late, and so full of himself as to make God look humble, and they love him for it. It's like throwing gasoline on a flame. And it's just not fair. I'm the one who worked to make this happen, and he's the one who will get all the glory.

But despite everything, there's one thing I can say for my boss.

He does know how to make an entrance.


	15. Mission of Mercy

**Mission of Mercy**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Jack and Kawalsky friendship.  
Season: Pre-series/Abydos.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: They say mercy is the mark of a great man. Or something like that.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Rescue._

xxx

Jack liked Kawalsky.

He was a capable officer, and he wasn't so full of himself and protocol as to not crack a joke or grab a beer with his superior occasionally.

But today Jack more than liked him.

Because today, Kawalsky had slipped a small packet into his pocket.

Jack had been puzzled by this at first, but now, ear plugs firmly in place as Charlie banged away on the drum set the Major had given him, Jack understood perfectly, and he knew that if ever he'd had any doubts about Kawalsky running a rescue mission, they were gone now.


	16. Double Entrendre

**Double Entrendre**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Vignette. Gen. Daniel and Teal'c Friendship, humor.  
Season: Any, but likely early-ish. Say, four?  
Spoilers: General Series Knowledge.  
Summary: Sometimes, words mean more than we think they do.  
Word Count: 421.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Asylum._

xxx

"So, what do you think, Teal'c?" asked Daniel, giving the Jaffa a pointed look as he munched his sandwich.

Teal'c blinked in response, chewing on his own toast, not sure how to answer Daniel's philosophical question and looking for any way not to engage the archeologist in a debate.

Across the street, several people in scrubs also enjoyed a meal. It was a pleasant day, and the outdoor tables near the small gift shop and cafe attached to the building that looked like a hospital were packed.

Teal'c gestured to the building instead of answering.

"What type of facility is that?" he asked.

Daniel glanced over and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Some sort of asylum," he answered. "Now, what do you think?"

If Daniel expected an answer, he was definitely not going to get one now. Teal'c's brows furrowed and he gave Daniel a puzzled look.

Daniel picked up on the expression and returned it.

"What?" he asked.

Teal'c blinked. "I do not understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"The asylum."

"What about it?"

"Why is it called that?"

Daniel blinked back. "Because that's what it is."

"But that does not make sense," said Teal'c.

"Why not?"

"Was I not granted this 'asylum' when I came to your planet?"

"Yes."

"Then do I own this building?"

"No."

"Explain."

Daniel had to think for a moment, but then realization finally dawned.

"Oh! You don't know the word in this case. I get it. See, 'asylum' has two meanings. It can mean immunity, like with you, or a place where, well, where people with problems stay."

Teal'c raised just one brow now. "Problems?"

Daniel sighed, "Yeah, um... you know, um, head problems," he said, circling a finger around his ear.

Teal'c nodded. "You mean they are mentally challenged."

"That's a nice way of putting it," answered Daniel.

"O'Neill would say they are crazy," said Teal'c. "And they are locked up with all the other crazy people."

"Yes," said Daniel.

Teal'c nodded again. "I see."

Then he nearly smirked, causing Daniel to cock his head to one side.

"What's funny?"

Teal'c's smirk blossomed into a smile.

"I may not own the building, Daniel Jackson, but I think in my case, both meanings of the word apply."

Teal'c leaned back and crossed his arms, daring Daniel to argue.

It took him a second, but then Daniel laughed out loud, and he didn't argue.

After all, he couldn't help but agree.

When Teal'c was granted asylum on Earth, he was trapped with the crazy people, too!


	17. Says Who?

**Says Who?**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Landry POV.  
Season: Ten.  
Spoilers: General Series Knowledge.  
Summary: I could never get the hang of Thursdays. Apparently, neither can Landry.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _King._

xxx

I've got thirteen reports to review and submit to Homeworld.

SG-11 has what looks like measles.

Three teams are stranded off world.

The gate is being its persnickety self and refusing to connect to much of anywhere.

Carter is visiting Atlantis and Siler's out with the flu, so no one seems to be able to fix the damn thing, despite Lee running around like a lunatic.

And to top it off, I'm running a fever and dodging the CMO, who just happens to be my daughter.

Whoever said it's good to be king clearly wasn't in charge of the SGC.


	18. True Colors

**True Colors**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Drabble. Jack and Sam friendship.  
Season: Very early two.  
Spoilers: The Serpent's Lair.  
Summary: Really, a bruise was a small price to pay.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Color._

xxx

He'd known her barely a year.

But what a year it had been.

From alien possessions to Antarctica, it had been a doozy.

But this still managed to surprise him.

Because somehow, in all his scrapes through the years, Jack O'Neill had never been bitten by a human being in a fight. In other ways, sure. But as a defense mechanism? Nope. This was new even for him.

Still, Jack had enough experience to know his hand would be turning some amazing colors in a few days.

But a bruise was a small price to pay for a 2IC like Carter.

And if this year was anything to go on, this wouldn't be the last color that woman brought to his life.


	19. Involuntary Association

**Involuntary Association**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Vignette. Jack and Sam friendship or ship, depending on your glasses. Jack and Daniel friendship.  
Season: Post-series (barely).  
Spoilers: Season four of Stargate Atlantis, Solitudes.  
Summary: Sometimes, you just can't help but make associations.  
Word Count: 586  
Note: Written as a second story for a random word prompt of: _Color._

xxx

Jack had always been a multi-colored lights on the tree kind of guy.

In fact, the messier things were, the better, as far as he was concerned.

He liked handmade ornaments and he definitely disapproved of themes.

All these designer-made trees, with their color-coordinated bows and baubles just weren't his thing.

So when Daniel visited, he cocked his head sideways at Jack's tree, then nodded to it.

"What's with the white?" he asked.

Jack waved one hand at the tree dismissively. "Huh? Oh, that? Just wanted to do something a little different this year. Had a few strings of lights out and thought 'why not?'"

Daniel grunted.

Jack shot him a defensive look. "What?"

"Nothing," said Daniel, "Just different. Not your usual."

"You think I should go back?" asked Jack, seeming a little defensive.

Daniel shook his head, trying to placate Jack. "No, no, no. I like it. It looks good."

Jack nodded. "Me too. Never thought I'd go for the one color thing, but I like it."

"That's all that matters," said Daniel. "Though to be honest, I'm surprised you put up a tree at all."

"Me too," admitted Jack. "It's just me, so it seems like a lot of work. But the color isn't the only change."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, I noticed it was an artificial tree."

"And pre-lit, too," admitted Jack. "It was hard to give up the idea of a real tree, but this was so much easier."

"I bet. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone," said Daniel, giving Jack an exaggerated wink.

Jack chuckled. "It's not a matter of national security."

"As far as I'm concerned, it may as well be," said Daniel, still being mock serious.

Jack rolled his eyes, then handed Daniel a bottle of beer. "Here. Drink this. You'll make more sense that way," he said, opening his own bottle and flopping down onto his couch.

Daniel did as he was told and the room was silent for a few minutes as both men enjoyed their beverages and their own thoughts. Then the conversation started up again and went in the typical fashion for Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. It started out serious and about work, then turned into debates on everything from Indiana Jones to national policy that both men pretended to hate but secretly loved.

Daniel fell asleep in his chair a while later, and when Jack went to unplug the tree and head to bed a short time later, he couldn't help but remember Daniel's first comment that night.

He regarded the tree for a moment before pulling the plug, a half smile on his face.

The all-white lights did look good, but deep down he still preferred the look of the colored ones.

But it wasn't the look of the lights that made him change things up this year.

Rather, it was something he'd known for a decade. An association he'd made long ago and could never shake, even when he'd wanted to.

An association he kept to himself, for a lot of reasons he could name and several that he couldn't.

An association of a then-new 2IC with the color of snow.

A then-new 2IC now in command of Atlantis and more miles way than he cared to calculate.

Jack gave the tree a half smile, then shut it off.

As he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, he sent the same thought out to the universe that he did nearly every night.

_Stay safe, Sam. See you next year._


	20. Questing

**Questing**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1 (though could be most anything).  
Rated: PG  
Category: Drabble. Gen, humor. And, um, you pick the character, okay?  
Season: Pre-series.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Oh, I think this is a bit of crack, but it was fun. A scavenger hunt.  
Note: Written when I lost my mind and decided to play with a random eight-word prompt of: _Bus, Teddy Bear, Texas, Orchestra, Mulberry, Wallet, Increments, and Hardware._

xxx

I can't believe I took a bus to Texas for this.

I mean, tickets to the orchestra was one thing, but the giant teddy bear? That's going too far.

I'm still sick from the mulberry wine, and my wallet's almost empty, so I think I'll pull the plug before I get any crazier. Can't add too many increments to that container before it runs over.

So I stop at the hardware store, looking for a folding shovel.

Good thing it's the last item on the list for this scavenger hunt.

Otherwise, I'd be using it to dig my own grave.


	21. Priorities

**Priorities**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Hammond.  
Season: Any.  
Spoilers: General Series Knowledge.  
Summary: When you've got limited time, you've got to prioritize.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Novel._

xxx

The Colonel's report is about three pages.

The Captain's is slightly longer.

Doctor Jackson's is much thicker than both of them.

I should read them all. But I've got another briefing in twenty minutes, and I just can't do it right now. I'd say I'll catch up later, but I know that's not true. It's now or never.

So I hesitate for only a moment before I snatch up Captain Carter's report.

Sorry, Colonel. I suspect you are too concise even for me, and though I'm actually interested in other cultures, I don't have time for a novel, Doctor Jackson.


	22. Calming Rituals

**Calming Rituals**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Double drabble. Gen. Cassie.  
Season: Post-series.  
Spoilers: General Series Knowledge.  
Summary: Sometimes, when it's too loud, the only way to quiet down is to make a little more noise.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Guitar. _And with thanks to Jimmy Buffett.

xxx

I grew up as normally as one can when one is a refugee from a destroyed planet.

Sure, it took some time, but I quickly learned how to stop saying things that earned me raised eyebrows from my classmates that would've put Teal'c's to shame.

And since I was pretty young when I came here, it was no hardship to fit in in high school. I learned to love makeup and dating and movies just fine.

I also learned music. And of all the things I learned, I'm most grateful for this.

Because tonight, it's very loud in my head. Tonight, I hear Sam whispering at me to join the SGC. I hear Uncle Jack and Teal'c saying the military is the right choice. I hear Daniel telling me to go to grad school. And I hear myself questioning all of these choices, wondering if medicine is my calling, like it was my mom's, and not knowing the answer.

Tonight, I need things to quiet down. I know I could call any of the people in my head and talk about this, but there's only one thing that calms me on nights like this.

Tonight, I just need my guitar.


	23. Not an Artifact

**Not an Artifact, But It May as Well Be**  
Fandom: Warehouse 13  
Rated: G  
Category: Drabble. Gen. Myka.  
Season: Steve is present.  
Spoilers: General Series Knowledge.  
Summary: Myka's tired of the noise.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Warehouse._

xxx

I drop it into the bag and nothing happens.

No sparks, no noise. Nothing.

I take it out and examine it. I thought surely it was an artifact.

I drop it into the bag again and get the same result: absolutely nothing happens.

I lift it out again by two fingers and glare at it. So, not an artifact, then.

You know what, though?

I don't care.

It's still going in the warehouse, because it still has the power to turn both Pete and somehow even Jinx into completely useless, yet incredibly loud, morons.

See you later, Call of Duty.


	24. Blue Christmas

**Blue Christmas**  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Rated: PG  
Category: Vignette. Gen. Jack and Daniel friendship.  
Season: Any.  
Spoilers: General Series Knowledge. Inspired by "we call each other every morning" in Redemption.  
Summary: Daniel makes a mistake, and Jack won't let him forget it.  
Note: Written for a random word prompt of: _Color (yes, a third one – I got several ideas from that one) _and _ Uniform (an older prompt I'd skipped, that came back to me here)._

xxx

Daniel hustled out the door, coffee cup in hand and pulling his jacket over one shoulder.

He sipped his drink as he got in the car, wincing when the still-way-too-hot liquid burned his throat and then spilling some on his shirt as he jerked the cup away from his mouth.

"Damn!" he said, as he put the mug in his cup holder and started the car.

As he pulled out of his drive, he looked at the clock. There was no way he'd make the briefing on time.

But he could try.

He sped through town, somehow avoiding a ticket and a collision, and pulled into the SGC with five minutes to spare. Now, if only the elevators would cooperate, he just might make it after all.

He hurried through the base, now out of coffee and all sense of politeness, because he was frankly pissed. Whoever thought it was a good idea to schedule this at 0700, a full hour earlier than usual, on the day after Christmas was out of their mind.

He bumped into Siler and never looked back, but against all odds, he made it.

As he slipped into his seat in the briefing room at 0700 exactly, he glanced at Jack, who looked irritated. Daniel grinned. He never got to be the nearly late one, and it honestly felt good to switch places with an annoyed Jack occasionally.

Then he looked at Jack again.

Jack was wearing green.

He looked down at himself.

In addition to the coffee stain on the front of his shirt, he was wearing blue.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

No one really cared what he wore on base. He was a civilian, after all.

Well, no one but Jack, who liked to tease him mercilessly when he didn't match.

Daniel glanced at Jack again and all traces of irritation were gone. Jack instead wore an amused smirk.

Daniel rolled his eyes and focused on General Hammond, who was calling the meeting to order.

He steadfastly ignored Jack for the next hour, but he knew he'd get an earful later about being "out of uniform." When the briefing broke up, he headed for the locker room to change – he needed to get out of the coffee-stained shirt.

As he stripped the dirty shirt off, he considered changing his trousers out, too, and going green.

But he decided not to give Jack the satisfaction.

He pulled on another blue shirt with a determined grin.

He wasn't going to let Jack O'Neill's schoolyard teasing bother him. Not this time.

Or so he thought.

But by the end of the day, Daniel had decided that if he never heard another terrible impression of Elvis Presley singing "Blue Christmas" ever again, it'd be too soon.


End file.
